1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly relates to a pair of swimming goggles allowing the wearer to conveniently adjust the length of a head strap thereof without taking off the swimming goggles.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that, for adjusting the length of a head strap of a pair of conventional swimming goggles, the wearer must take off the swimming goggles from her/his head to fulfill the operation. When adjusting, since it is difficult for the wearer to ascertain the length of the head strap exactly matching with her/his head, the wearer has to make several attempts before obtaining the optimal adjustment, which is tedious and inconvenient.